


All the Things I Hate About You

by Priestlyislove



Series: Things I Hate About You [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Break Up, Drabble, Lists, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Tony Angst, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestlyislove/pseuds/Priestlyislove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark makes a list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Things I Hate About You

I tried to make a list of the things I hate about you. I thought it would make things easier when I wake up and you're no longer there. It didn't.

  1. Your sense of self righteousness
  2. You don't understand anything about the future
  3. Or about me
  4. You're so stubborn
  5. You never let me do things my way
  6. You got me to stop drinking (I've started again)
  7. You're always talking about Bucky or Peggy or anyone other than me
  8. I don't actually want you to go
  9. My dad liked you more than he liked me
  10. That dumb smirk
  11. When your face gets bright red and you look like the dork you are
  12. Your straight teeth
  13. Your pretty blue eyes that look like what happiness must feel like
  14. Your body’s as strong as your heart
  15. You're so determined
  16. You're so _good_
  17. I’m so _not_
  18. You're dumb enough to think I could be



  ...

  19. You pretended you never liked me (and you're starting to convince me)


End file.
